High energy lasers (HELs) are becoming increasingly used in military applications as well as in industrial settings. HELs are commonly used in industrial processes, for example, to cut metals and other substances. In the military arena, HELs are particularly useful in precision strike (PS) situations where it is desirable to minimize collateral damage. HELs have also been mounted on spacecraft, aircraft, ships and land-based vehicles for other military-related purposes, including missile defense.
One type of laser that is commonly used in military and industrial applications is the chemical oxygen iodine laser (COIL), which is typically a medium to high power laser with a power on the order of about 100 kW or less to a megawatt or more. COIL lasers are conventionally fueled by reacting aqueous basic and hydrogen peroxide solution (BHP) with chlorine gas to form singlet delta oxygen (O2(1Δ) or singlet molecular oxygen that reacts with iodine to produce photon emissions that result in a laser beam. By-products of the conventional lasing process typically include oxygen and a spent BHP solution containing an alkali chloride (e.g. KCl, NaCl, LiCl) or the like.
Although COIL lasers are quite effective in many situations, transportation and handling of the laser fuel chemicals can present logistics issues, particularly if the laser is mobile or stationed in a remote location (e.g. in space). BHP, in particular, can be unstable and highly corrosive, thereby resulting in difficulties in storage and transport. Moreover, BHP can be relatively unstable, meaning that it decomposes relatively quickly. Accordingly, BHP may be an undesirable fuel material for certain types of lasers that require long-term storage of fuel prior to laser firing. Space-based lasers, for example, may remain in orbit for years or decades prior to firing. Because BHP decomposes over time, the BHP must somehow be replenished or regenerated if the laser is to remain available for firing. This process typically consumes electrical power, which can be undesirable, particularly in space where battery-supplied power is relatively limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a laser system that does not require unstable or corrosive materials to operate. In addition, it is desirable to create new techniques for operating and refueling a laser that does not require highly corrosive or unstable materials. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.